


Dinner and a Show - September 10, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Dinner and a Show - September 10, 2020

Dinner and a show - September 10, 2020

A notice appeared in the Great Hall.

“By order of the Ministry for Magic, an official wizard auditor shall be arriving to audit and address the inconsistent manner in which house points are awarded. It has come to our attention that this alleged deliberate inappropriate action may be causing excessive stratification of wizarding folks. Signed, Auditor of Magic “

Dumbledore proceeded to sweat profusely.

Snape also got more than a little nervous and more greasy than usual. 

“This should make a great story!” Rita Skeeter said as she wrote another name and order incorrectly.


End file.
